Even If I cry
by mira-tan
Summary: Rj helton- missing you... Nanoha dumps fate but why? why did she dump Fate if she was so in-love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Fate**

Well it's been 6 years since Nanoha dumped me, It was when I was 16 years old, she dumped me for A guy that looked like a ferret, I guess he still had the upper hand since he's a dude and I'm a girl, that break-up totally broke me, both my mothers had to fly from France when they heard I almost committed suicide, my sister had to live me to make sure I would never do that again. And now we're having a reunion I would probably see her with Yuuno Scrya, yup you guessed it Nanoha replaced me for this guy. After almost 6 years without communications to my High-School friends I get to see them again.

"Fate we're gonna be late if you don't hurry!" I guess my sister really wants to see her girlfriend Hayate.

"If you wanted to see Hayate why don't you pick her up now?"

"You're as sharp as ever Fate, well you see she just got back from New York and We'd meet there"

"I see"

Our ride to the Hotel was pretty much composed of Onee-chan talking to Hayate and me mopping.

We finally arrived at our venue The Hotel, It was big and uhmm... how do you say this, Fancy, It was elegant and it had a rick kind of aura.

"Fate! Your Finally here I haven't seen you in years!" Shamal one of my best friends approached us

"Well It's not easy to be the daughter of a famous pharmaceutical genius and a Prime minister"

"Still Cia still has time for us" shamal pouted gosh I don't think I can win.

"alright that's enough everybody please be seated and we will start the program" Thank you Signum.

"Fate-chan" am I hearing things was that Nanoha's voice?

"Hi" Well that was lame.

"Fate-chan It's nice to see you again, how are you?" As I feared It was Nanoha, she was hugging me, it was torture to see her again.

"Yea it is uhmm... I gotta go, I need to look for my seat"

"your seat? Your seated beside me and Yuuno" Oh yea Yuuno her boyfriend dammit I can't breathe this, this hurts too much it's unbearable.

"OH alright" I sais as I followed her.

When I was seated Hayate went up to the stage to announce something, she was looking at me with a wide grin on her face, Oh no I'm in trouble she is definitely planning something along with my sister.

"May I get everyone's attention please! Fate will gladly perform us her new song today isn't that right fate?" Grr... How did she even find out about the song I wrote? "Y-yea" I can't back out now everyone is staring at me, Yuuno, Nanoha everyone! The music started to play and I started to sway around.

I love the way it feels when you touch my hand  
Don't wanna let you go  
I love the way you say that I am your girl  
Don't understand why we can't go on and go on  
Don't understand why  
You don't belong in my arms

I sang with all my heart even if she dumped me I still love her even if she rejects my feelings again I don't care I need to let her know That... I still love her.

And even if I cried a thousand tears tonight  
Would you come back to me  
And even if I walked on the water  
Would you come out to sea  
Now I can't spend my life standing by  
Cause even when I miss you  
You're still not missing me

Everybody was quiet, No one ever heard this song before not even cia-nee-chan, I just wrote it I never actually sang it till this day.

It's funny how my heart just won't let it go  
I just don't understand  
It's crazy how the pain seems to overflow  
The memories of you here with me by my side  
I can't deny that you are the love of my life

I can see most of the girls crying now, is my song too emo? I don't care I'll let her know what I feel.

And even if I cried a thousand tears tonight  
Would you come back to me  
And even if I walked on the water  
Would you come out to sea  
Now I can't spend my life standing by  
Cause even when I miss you  
You're still not missing me

And I still cry for you  
And I would die for you  
I can't believe all the words I heard you say  
And I still long for you  
And I was strong for you  
I can't believe that you'd throw it all away

As the song ends, it was silent and I knew this was the perfect time to tell Nanoha I still love her

"Nanoha," I started as I faced her "I love you, I love you with all my heart and this song I wrote, I wrote it for you, Even if you have someone else in your life I don't care I need to tell you how I feel or I would regret it, so Nanoha If I was Useless or Imperfect for you, I'm sorry but I'll still keep on loving you"

"Fate... I'm sorry but I love Yuuno and, I really hzave no feelings for you other than friendship I'm sorry"


	2. Chapter 2 Back together

**Nanoha**

"Nanoha why did you do that? We both know that your completely in love with Fate so why did you reject her?"Yuuno was right I love Fate, I am completely and utterly in love with her but-

"Yuuno, I can't be with Fate after what happened in High School"

"Nanoha That was 6 years ago and I'm sure Fate would understand it's not your fault!"

"It is If I didn't go to that bar it would've never happened and Vivio needs a father"

"Vivio is old enough to understand your love for Fate Nanoha, did you know that she tried to kill herself when you broke up with her?"

"She- she what? Yuuno! Why am I only finding out about this now?" I was angry, I was furious, why would Fate do that? I... I don't know what I would do if she died.

"That's how much she loves you Nanoha, she would die if she lost you"

"I...I don't deserve her, I git pregnant Yuuno! I got pregnant when we were going out, I... she would think I'm a slut! I...I don't wanna lose her even if we remain as friends"

"Nanoha! You are not a slut! You were raped Nanoha! You would never cheat on Fate! And if you would explain it to her she would understand!" I felt tears streaming down my face, I can't take it anymore please stop just please.

"Yuuno leave now! I don't this"

"ok" was the only thing I heard after he stepped out of my apartment, "Mama? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" My daughter, Vivio, says with her innocent heterochromatic eyes "I'm ok Vivio, just a little tired is all"

"Alright then Mama Goodnight!" She says as she gives me a kiss.

"Nanoha! Nanoha! Wake up" I heard someone calling in panic, was it Yuuno?

"Ugh! What is it? This better be good or you're dead!"

"It's Fate!" I sat up by the name "she's in the hospital" What? "What?" I repeated verbally, I grabbed Yuuno's collar and asked him "What? Why? When? What happened?" I managed to blurt out in one breathe, What happened? Who hurt Fate?

"I don't know the details but when Alicia went to get Fate for dinner she saw her bleeding on the ground with a huge knife in her chest-" before Yuuno could even finish his sentence I already went to change! I can't believe Fate she would actually.. Ugh! What hospital? "Yuuno! What hospital!"

"Testarossa medical centre" I got out of the house as fast as I could, I got the cab and arrived at the main desk and asked what room Fate Testarossa is in and the receptionist told me room 205. I hurriedly went to the elevator and pressed the number 3 indicating I am going to the 3rd floor. AH! 205! I burst into the room without knocking I need to see Fate, and what I saw terrified me, Fate was on the bed unconscious, alone, pale in the room. I moved towards Fate getting closer, was it me or was fate smiling? Must be my imagination.

"Fate I... why would you do that you dumbass! I have to tell you this now cause if I don't I'll never forgive myself, well her I go" I took a big breath and started to say the words I've always wanted to tell her "The day I broke up with you was the day I found out I was pregnant, *sigh* I was *hic* .. I was raped, I knew you would find me disgusting if you knew I'd rather die than you calling me disgusting so I broke it off I felt like I betrayed you and I thought you'd think I'm a slut, I'm sorry I *sob*-" And out of nowhere I felt strong arms "Oh Nanoha I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone, I would've been there for you! I was and am here for you always Nanoha I will never leave you" Fate says as she got up "Wai- what? I thought you were-"

"Uhmm.. Hayate forced me into this.. I'm sorry"

"You...-" I don't understand, why am I not angry at her? Maybe because the thought of her dying would be enough to make me miserable my whole entire life. "Idiot" was what I said before hugging her tight "I...I thought I'd never see you again you idiot... idiot idiot"

"Shhh... Nanoha If this never happened I would never know the truth and now that I know you have no reason to reject so Nanoha will you be my Girlfriend?" she says with one knee on the floor.

"I'd love to but I have a daughter and she needs me more than ever because she has no father, believe me Fate I'd love to be with you again I'd do anything to be with you but under the circumstances we're in,... it's complicated" dammit! I wanna be with you Fate believe me I really do.

"Then I'll be her Father Nanoha I'll be yours you'll be mine and she'll be ours, I'll take full responsibility of her, I'll treat her like she's my own just give me a chance please Nanoha please"

"O-okay but she has to permit me to be with you" I said Happily, please Vivio , please like Fate.

To be continued

Please give reviews and critique it, hahah anyways here's some spoilers

"Faaatey!"

"eeehhhh?"

"M-mom?"

"Ciaaaaaa"

Hope you enjoyed reading this I think you guys would like the next chapter :3


	3. Chapter 3

Precia's POV

Ok so I'm here with lindy going to visit my 2 beautiful daughter~ I'm so happy I'm practically skipping, its been so long since I visited them, ha~~ , I didn't notice but we reached Fate's house, I eagerly opened the door to see them

"Fatey!" I say to get her attention, but what I saw was a cute little girl with Fate, her friend's daughter? I guess so.

"Kaa-san! What are you doing here?" She sweat dropped, Hmmm,… I can sense something off, she's hiding something.

"We just got home from france and that's how you greet me? And who's that child? Your friend's daughter?" I asked she was really cute I would love to have a granddaughter like her, only question is are Alicia and fate planning to get married?

"Obaachan!" The kid shouted and proceeded to hug me, ahhh, she called me Obaachan, wait what?

"ehh?"

"Fate-mama, she's my obaachan right?" Wait, Fate-mama?

"Yes Vivio she is" I am gonna kill fate, she has a daughter? And she's not yet even married?

"Fate!" she tensed up with my tone, ahhh how I love to scare my children.

"Y-yes kaa-san?" she dare ask? She need to explain!

"EXPLAIN!"

"Okaa-san, uhmm wha-"

"Don't play dumb with me young Lady! EX-PLA-IN!"

"She's-"

"YES?" I cut her off, this is pissing me off!

"Can we talk privately?"

"Ok" we proceeded to the kitchen leaving Nanoha, her child, and Lindy, she gave me a cup of tea and sat right across me,

"Fate, explain please"

"Uhhmm… ok well here I go" Fate explained to me what happened, the child, Nanoha being raped, her wanting to take responsibility and her plan, yes she has a plan.

We went back to the living room where Nanoha and Lindy were, apparently Hayate and Alicia took the kid to the park so she wouldn't hear the adult talk, But I knew better Alicia was just looking for an excuse to avoid talking about proposing to hayate, I mean They've been dating since High school for god's sake, anyways back to topic. Nanoha was clearly uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

"Nanoha"

"Y-yes?"

"Follow me" I led her to the Kitchen where Fate and I just talked, I need to talk to this woman *sigh* why do I have to fix they're love life?

"Nanoha, do you really love my daughter?" I had to ask I don't want Fate to get hurt again last time I checked this girl was the reason for Fate's suicidal plans before.

"Yes ma'am, I had never stopped loving her"

"I see, and you are aware that you were the reason Fate almost killed herself before ne?" I saw her flinch.

"Yes ma'am I had a reason for what I did, but please, let me have her, I will never _ever_ leave her again."

I saw the determination in her eyes, she really did love my daughter.

"Alright, But I have one condition" I smirked playfully and whispered my plan.

Me, Nanoha, and Fate proceeded to a room, outside were Hayate, her cousins, Alicia, Vivio, Lindy, Arf, Chrono, and my friends, this was going to be a great show. I left everything up to Nanoha , and proceeded to the living room to cuddle up with Lindy, she's been quiet this whole time, probably tired. Nanoha came out with a huge grin on her face, which meant everything was according to plan, I brought out my camera and Lindy questioningly looked at me, "I know you'll enjoy this" I whispered in her ear. Nanoha the spoke.

"Alright everyone I am proud to present to you… FATE-CHAN!" As if on cue, someone was pushing Fate to the stage. Everybody was silent, while I took pictures, Fate was in a pink maid outfit, her skirt barely covered her underwear and the top was showing most of her cleavage, everyone was drooling over her, except me and lindy of course, then she spoke.

"W-welc-come Home M-masters" A huge blush appeared on her face while she was biting the nail of her index finger. Kawaii~. Thank you Nanoha! I finally got to see Fate in a maid outfit.

Nanoha POV

OMG! Precia was right she looked too cute, and it turned me on! I'm getting wet down there looking at her! But no, wait till tonight, remember what Precia told you.

_Flashback: in the kitchen_

I leaned toward precia so she could whisper her conditions to me

"Nanoha, I'm entrusting Fate to you but you have to help me get her in this cute dress .. afterwards I wasn't you to take her virginity, poor girl has been a virgin sin birth, got that?" I was blushing like crazy upon hearing her request but she was serious so I agreed after all this is a win-win situation.

"But what about Vivio?"

"Don't worry; I plan to spend quality time with my granddaughter tonight"

_End of flashback_

It was night now and Fate was still wearing the dress I made her wear I told her not to take It off unless I said so, most of the people left. Others couldn't stay too long and others well I had to drag out of the house, They were planning to take my Fate-chan! I don't want that to happen now do I? I can see her feel uncomfortable with her dress, who wouldn't be? That dress was very, _very _short after all and her breasts were almost slipping out I can't take it any longer, I gave her a drink, which I put in some aphrodisiac, and made her drink it. After finishing the whole glass I knew she would feel extra horny after all I put a bottle of it in her drink, that would make anyone go crazy. I could see the medicine taking effect. I left her there, and took out a condom, the aphrodisiac Precia gave me was no ordinary one, it had the ability to transform her clit onto a dick! Having genius mother-in-laws had its perks. I went back to the room to check on Fate, upon entering the room I saw Fate on her back, stroking her dick with a teary face. I Immediately went to her side and caressed her cheek, she was sweaty and so… wet.

"Fate are alright?" I asked innocently

"N-nanoha help me! I feel hot, a-and I-I have a dick!"

"Ohh Fate what do you want me to do?" I am so luck! Hahaha

"Fuck me! Please Fuck me!" I smiled at what she said and kissed her deeply.

Lindy POV: At the Harlaown house

"Precia" I have a feeling she's up to something she's been smiling all day, Vivio, now our grandchild is sleeping so this is the perfect time to ask her what she's up to

"Yes honey?"

"What are you up to? You sent Alicia to hayate's house, made fate wear that dress and Vivio stay with us"

"You Know me too well lindy" She walked up to me and gave me a kiss before answering

"I sent Nanoha to take Fate's Virginity" she say's happily, Ohh it was just that I guess no horm's do- wait what!

"What!" I said Frustrated, "Why would you do that?"

"To test if our new product worked, you know the new aphrodisiac, I needed to test it before introducing it to the public duh!" At that I face palmed

"so you made our daughter your test subject?"

"Pretty much" All throughout this conversation, her smile never left her face.

"I give up, I'm too tired to argue with you, night" I kissed her and went to our bedroom, I need a nap, you're on your own Fate.

**NANOHA'S POV BACK AT FATE'S HOUSE**

"Fateeee, it's too deep, Oh my gosh! Nnnn..~ Ahhhhh"

"N-nanoha, you're soo tight nnnnggg, I'm gonna… I'm co- I'm gonna"

"Go ahead Fate fill me up! Ahhhhh~ Give it to me"

"Nanohaaaaaaaaa"

"Fateeeeee" Oh my god that was the eighth time we climaxed I'm sure to get pregnant, but I don't mind as long as it's Fate's child. I brought the blanket to cover us and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
